Little Light's Diary
by nix-handwriting
Summary: Has anyone thought of what goes on in the head of 10 year old light Yagami, when he meets his first crush in the most unusual circumstances? Please read and find out. My very first fanfic. Comments will be appreciated.


Feb 28, 1996.

Today was the best day of my life, my tenth birthday. It was a bright and sunny day. My mummy kissed me at breakfast, saying what a big boy I was. Daddy actually stayed home for breakfast, which I was really glad about. I was so happy, that I got the little chemistry set I asked for my birthday. Also, dad gave me a super bike. It was silver in color, and was awesome. My mom had pink ribbons attached to the handle-bars. Argh! I hate ribbons, and specially those horrible pinky lacey ones. But I was too much of a 'gentleman' not to rip it off right in front of her. So I smiled and thanked her, being the perfect angel of a perfect family.

The only person missing from the family was my klutz sister Sayu. Yes, she's a complete klutz, albeit eight years older than me. Not that anyone was missing her anyway, but, being the perfect angel of a brother, I asked, "Mum, where's Sayu? Doesn't she want to wish me Happy Birthday? Is she angry at me?" I turn on cute pout Level 1. It worked. Mum immediately reacted.

"Oo, Raito-honey," she said, kissing one of my cheeks, and then rubbing her fingers over it to remove the lipstick smear she put, "I'm sure she does. In fact, we're expecting a guest over. Sayu is coming in with her fiancé."

I snorted over my orange juice, and Dad looked at me sternly. Immediately I sobered up and apologized. "Isn't Sayu, like, eighteen?" I asked, with my innocent naivety.

"Well," spoke Dad putting down his paper, "That child wasn't a penny profit at school; neither will she be in college. I don't plan to spend another dime on her, when I have my precious little Einstein right here." He kissed my forehead, and I glowed.

As I looked around the table, mom rushed about with dishes of pancakes on syrup. That means the man was Western, or maybe, someone who likes Western food. However did a tramp like my sister ever hook up with a guy like that? Mom brought out her fine china, so maybe the guy was rich as well. I'd find out in a few minutes anyway.

The doorbell rang. Mother, wiping her hands over her apron, scuttled over to open the door. There were a few squeals, and a perfect baritone voice answered. My heart gave a little thump at that, and I looked over. My jaw dropped.

He had a perfect face, underneath a mop of hair like a raven's nest. He had little bags underneath his grayish black eyes, looking like cute little pebbles in the midst of his extremely pale face, along with apple-red lips. I just couldn't keep my eyes off this amazing man, but now that I think about it, I don't even remember what he wore. Silly me!

As his eyes fell on me, he smiled. I felts heat rise up to my cheeks, as I looked away towards my breakfast. I started cutting pancakes into little pieces, but not really putting any of them in my mouth. After a few pleasantries with my dad, he was pulled over at the breakfast table. He sat opposite me. I hurriedly gulped down the orange juice, choked at the last gulp and coughed. The man smiled.

"You must be little Raito," he said, his smile showed a perfectly set of fine teeth, "Nice to meet you."

I didn't immediately respond, but I looked over at my sister, who was busy filing her nails looking completely uninterested. My silence prompted my Dad to speak up.

"Raito, this is Lawliet," said my Dad, "He will soon be your brother-in-law."

I stayed silent. I observed how Lawliet took a large helping of the syrup, over half a dozen pancakes. Yuck! He loves sweet stuffs. I saw as his eyes twinkle as he spoke to dad. His voice was warm, reminded him of the late night bonfires sometimes the whole family used to have during summers, but that was ages ago.

"So, at what time would you like to come over?" asked Lawliet, snapping me out of my thoughts. Wait a second… what were they talking about? Were they going somewhere, today? What about his birthday party?

"Umm…. Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

My dad looked at me and said, "Of course, we are." I smiled, so maybe the whole thing was after all about my party after all. And maybe Lawliet-san was invited.

"We're going to Lawliet's house to meet his family."

"What did you think," cut in Sayu's icy voice, "That it was something about you, again?" She came towards Lawliet and sat on his lap. I cringed at the sight, as she put her skinny arms around his neck. "Everything's always about you, Raito," she said, "But today is my day."

She then turned around and glared at me. 'And nothing will ruin it."

The rest of the family laughed along with her. I smiled politely, whereas inwardly I prayed for the lightning to strike her this very minute. Pity God wasn't over at my side.

Later on, I pushed the bike in the river, handlebars, pink ribbons and everything. They didn't care, as long as I got stupid marks and secured first position in class. I might be their 'Einstein', but would I be cared if I was just a normal kid? They would not, because the only thing they wanted was what I could give them back. And now that bitch of a sister has secured a husband, someone about whom my Father can brag to his colleagues, and mother can gossip to her neighbors, and I doubt if anything less than a Nobel Prize would get their attention.

When evening finally came, I got myself out of this mess thanks to Misa-chan's help. I got her to call my parents, begging them to let me stay over at her place to help out with tomorrow's test. And here I am, sharing a bed with Teru-kun, Misa-chan's step-brother. Sometimes, that bitch can really come through for me. If only she wasn't so clingy at times, she'd be just fine.

I suppose I must sleep now, it is getting really very late. Whatever happens tomorrow, I hereby make a resolution today. This is my best birthday, because I got a new purpose in life. Destroy my sister, get back my parents, and above all, have Lawliet, if that is the last thing I do.

Good Night, Diary.


End file.
